


kisses & bites

by CloudDreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Eventual Romance, F/F, High School AU, Humanstuck, Kanaya is a badass, Lesbian Vampires, M/M, POV Second Person, Rainbow Drinker Kanaya Maryam, Super Lesbians, Vampires, a little smut but not too much smut, eridan is a fuckboy, maybe like medium burn, rose lalonde is a badass, slow burn but its not that slow, spoilers: its gay, who am i kidding these two are gay af from first sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: Kanaya Maryam's the new kid in town. She might have her own secrets but she isn't the only one.





	kisses & bites

The new girl stands out, even by your school’s odd standards. 

Her name is Kanaya Maryam. She has moved to your dull home town of upstate New York from the bustling city because of some mysterious family ‘thing,’ along with her two adopted brothers, Kankri and Karkat Vantas. You wonder what that thing is for a brief moment before you really get a good look at her. When you do see her, all thoughts of mystery vanished. You are simply blown away and you can’t understand exactly why. Yes, her stunning dark brown hair twists up into points around the back of her head in a precise and measured fashion.

Yes, her sun kissed yet also pale spruce skin sparkles in the light. But you’ve seen beautiful girls before and none of them provoke this sensation in your chest. 

Your heart skips a beat as Kanaya purses her thick lips, and you wonder how long she’s practiced applying makeup to have such perfect eyeliner. She wears jeans and a loose jade t shirt that sweeps loosely over her shoulders, displaying two matching white bra straps. You, through some miracle of restraint, keep your purple eyes away from the exposed pieces of fabric. You deserve a noble piece prize or something based on the amount of effort required not to gawk at her perfect face, legs, arms, and all other parts of the body. 

You rested your lavender boots on the desk but when the teacher came in with Kanaya and her brother Karkat in delicately tow, you quickly slid them into a more appropriate position. Now they have finished introducing themselves to the class, you can begin the day’s work. You look around for Dave, who usually sits next to you. He is conspicuously absent, choosing to sit next to John with a missing spot, free for the taking. The only two open seats and next to you and to them, which was probably intended by your class’s occasionally wicked whims. Karkat glances back between the seats and takes the one next to Dave and John. Terezi Pyrope, the senior who got held back for some reason despite being one of the smartest girls you know, sits behind them and unabashedly leers at Karkat. 

That leaves the only seat left for Kanaya as the one next to you, in the back row. When she slide her silver backpack onto the ground in between your desks, Dave turns his head and gives you a wink. You glare at him, with friendly disdain. Banter is the lifeblood of your ironic sibling bond. If confronted, you’d likely wager banter is the lifeblood of the whole damn universe. And you’d win. 

Your teacher brings out his well worn copy of Dracula and you focus on counting the yellow sticky notes poking out of it instead of Kanaya’s presence or the embarrassment at not actually having done your assignment. You were supposed to read chapters five and six over the weekend but kept putting it off to work on the fifty thousand projects you have planned. So many projects. Maybe one day you might finish one. For now, you’re pretty good at bluffing when you haven’t done your work. Usually, anyway. Not when there’s a beautiful girl with impeccable 

Kanaya brings out her copy. Even though it’s one of the cheap pieces of shit the school gives out, you can tell she’s no slacker. A glance at the first few pages reveals layers of annotations in absurdly neat handwriting. Your own notes are mostly bad doodles of monsters and hot vampire ladies. Kanaya’s looking at you too and she glances down too quickly. 

The teacher starts dividing you into discussion groups before shrugging and offering you the luxury of picking your own partners today. He acts like it’s some great big deal but it just serves to make the people who know they aren’t first picks awkward. At least you usually have Dave or John but they’re taken in by the other new kid in your class, Karkat. He’s loud and makes his opinions known without nuance, which makes you roll your eyes. If you can’t work in at least five levels of symbolism augmented by absurd misinterpretations of Freudian psychology into every sentence, what’s even the point of saying anything at all? You look around and find that you and Kanaya are really stuck working together. 

You wouldn’t call it stuck if you like it, really?  
“So,” she says and you find yourself focusing on her lips. Her jade lipstick is applied impeccably. She speaks carefully, as if she’s trying to keep from exposing her teeth. You wonder if she’s trying to hide something, but pass the thought up as absurd. “Dracula.” You tear yourself away from her perfect lips to examine the text. 

“Yeah?” Your words are distracted because you can’t stop thinking about the way her hair curls upwards. 

“Wait I Am… Probably Getting Ahead Of Myself.” You raise an eyebrow. “Whats Your Name? Mine Is Kanaya Although You Probably Figured That Out By Now And I Am Feeling Just A Little Bit Silly.” You laugh awkwardly at her stumblings and she looks down. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I’m Rose.” You want to lean over and touch her wrist, soothing her nerves, but you don’t. You just look at her and you want to keep looking forever. She’s magnetic and you can’t explain why. “Lalonde. Welcome to our dull little town, I’m sure its far less exciting than the city." 

"Oh I Wouldnt Say That." She looks up and your heart skips a beat. You don't understand what it is she's doing to you with her eloquent words and graceful movements but you don't fight it. You think you start blushing, which is completely out of character for you. Your desperate attempts to keep your emotions under control just end up making it worse. 

"Oh?" you say, using her word. "What would you say?" 

"I Would Say We Should Discuss Vampires. I Mean In The Book." 

"Yes, that would be in keeping with the assignment," you say and she holds it up. You lean over towards her desk and she readjusts it so you can both see the page. "Do you like it?" 

"The Book?" She shakes her head, "I Mean Of Course You Meant The Book." 

"I mean, I mean," you tease. She nods. 

"I Do In Fact Mean That. You Are Not Mean I Think." You smile as she does. "Anyway I Like This Book Although I Must Be Perfectly Frank: I Have Read It Before." You raise an eyebrow and she shakes her head. "Not In That Way It Was Only Once Or Twice."

"Or twice? What way was I accusing you of?" 

"I Am Making This Sound Worse Than It Actually Is. I Cant Remember Because It Was A Long Time Ago." You're intrigued. What could possibly be embarrassing about Dracula? It's practically the tamest vampire book you've ever read and you've read quite a few. You look at her fingers and they're trembling. For some bizarre reason, you reach out your own hand and tap it. She looks down. 

"It's just Dracula. Now, if you told me you'd read Twilight fifty times over, I'd be impressed." 

"No Definitely Not. As Low My Standards For Stories About Magical Beasts Of The Night Can Be I Still Have Common Sense." 

"How dare you?" you say, mock offense. "Twilight is my favorite book ever." She looks worried for a second but you laugh and she does to. You're drawn back to her eyes. They're beautifully alluring and focused on yours. You don't know what to say or what you feel. You didn't think you could feel this way. What was this way? This way could be awestruck. It could be desire. But you think it might be respect. She balances your remarks with ease and her awkwardness makes you feel at home. She smiles and something odd about the grin sets off alarms in the back of your mind. 

You can't stop looking at her. She's caught you with her jade green glance and her pointy teeth. You don't want to be released from whatever it is you're caught in. You don't know Kanaya but you know you're intrigued. Who is she? You want to know. You demand to know, even. 

You bite your lip, a bad nervous habit, and suddenly the moment is gone. Time speeds up again and you're no longer looking into her eyes the same way. It's friendly but not friendly enough. You don't know what you wanted from that moment but it wasn't this. 

"H3Y, L4LOND3," calls Terezi from her seat two rows in front of you and three columns to the left. You swerve away from Kanaya's death, focusing on the greater conversation that started while you were staring into your eyes. "M4RY4M. YOU TWO GO1NG TO JO1N TH3 R3ST OF US OR WH4T?" Whatever it was that happened, you snap out of it. 

You can't get distracted, not even by a pretty new girl. You've got to keep ahold of yourself. If you drop your guard, even for a single second, the consequences could be disastrous. Despite this, you slip her a piece of paper with your number on it. She gives you one with hers in return and your heart refuses to stop beating out of control.

**Author's Note:**

> they're lesbians, harold.


End file.
